You always were on me
by Phanie B
Summary: " ... vejo o quanto eu sempre a amei, o quanto ela sempre esteve em mim e eu não via por ser imaturo demais." J/L


**You always were on me**

_Maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

A azaração saiu de sua varinha, antes que o garoto pudesse realmente ter pensado em alguma coisa. James Potter e Lily Evans se encararam fixamente. O ódio explodindo nos olhos da ruiva. Um sorriso sarcástico na boca do garoto. Severus Snape estava caído no chão, imóvel.

-Desfaça agora o encantamento, Potter!

-Sinto muito Evans, estou atrasado para o treino. Da próxima vez, você e seu querido amigo não tentem me atrasar.

James deu as costas e estava indo embora quando uma azaração o acertou. Lily não deixaria barato. Não daquela vez. _Você vai se arrepender, Evans. Vai sim!_

Quando voltou do treino, a garota ainda estava no Salão comunal. Ela dormia sobre várias anotações. O garoto achou que seria engraçado esconder alguns de seus deveres.

No dia seguinte, depois de ter recebido uma bronca gigantesca por não ter apresentado o dever de Transfiguração, Lily achou suas coisas com um bilhete:

_Você precisa aprender que sua lealdade deve ser com os colegas de casa, não com o seboso do Snivellus. Ele não é melhor que eu._

_Irei azará-lo sempre que ele fizer o mesmo comigo. Não se meta nessa história._

Ela sentiu o sangue borbulhar nas veias. Quem o petulante do Potter pensava que era? Só porque graças a ele ter entrado no time de quadribol no ano anterior e ter conquistado a taça depois de cinco anos não dizia nada. Ele continuava sendo um imbecil, um arrogante, um idiota. Lily não podia entender como o tinha achado bonitinho antes. Ficou com raiva de si mesmo.

x.x.x

_Maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

Ela estava triste. Ele sabia, e isso o matava. Ela jamais aceitaria ser consolada por ele, jamais aceitaria que James Arrogante Potter fosse conversar com ela. Ele tentara uma vez, logo depois daquela tarde. Foi péssimo. E James sentiu seu coração partido. Todas as coisas ridículas que fizera. Ele não merecia Lily Evans.

-Acho que ela me culpa.

-Qual é cara? Já faz tempo isso. Ela só está triste por ter perdido o melhor amigo. Mas claro, nada disso vai mudar o fato de sempre termos feito brincadeiras ruins com os dois. – Sirius comentou enquanto dava tapas nas costas do amigo – Relaxe, cara. Um dia você irá esquecê-la.

Isso não melhorou como James se sentia. Ela precisava de alguém, de um ombro, de um abraço. Ela estava sozinha. E tudo que o garoto queria era passar seus braços em volta daquela ruiva.

x.x.x

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

Esbarraram-se sem querer. Ainda estavam bravos um com o outro pela briga. James não aceitava que ela ainda não tivesse superado o fato do Snivellus ser um comensal. E Lily só queria que ele compreendesse que é difícil perder um amigo de infância.

-Imagina se um dos seus amigos trocasse de lado e passasse a te odiar. Você gostaria disso?

-Não é o ponto, Lily. Eu só acho que você precisa aprender a conviver com o fato de que ele sempre foi adepto às artes das trevas. É o que ele é. Você ficar chorando não vai consertá-lo.

-Você não entende. Não quero consertá-lo. Você deixa seu ódio ofuscar tudo o que diz respeito a ele. Snape não é uma pessoa má. Ele só está perdido. Eu sinto falta dele. Sinto muito se isso o magoa.

-Claro, eu me esqueci que a amizade de um "idiota jogador de quadribol" não basta para você. Não foi isso que você disse? Quer saber? Vá atrás dele.

Ele fora embora. Ele não entendia. Lily o queria, mas não era simples lidar com as confusões dos sentimentos. Ela via como Snape a olhava quando estava com James por perto. Contudo, do mesmo jeito que James não sabia nada sobre Snape, o velho amigo também não sabia como James era incrível.

Como dizer para James que seus sentimentos haviam mudado? Que queria mais que a amizade dele?

O garoto realmente não entendia. Sabia que sempre fora um ogro, mas achava que com o tempo ela iria conhecê-lo melhor e perceber que ele conseguia ser uma pessoa boa também. Ele não tentaria mais. Estava cansado. Ela jamais enxergaria nele além do que ele fora no passado.

-James...

-Não, Lily, por favor. Não quero mais conversar, ok?

Ele foi embora. E Lily ficou esperando que ele a abraçasse e dissesse que ficaria tudo bem.

x.x.x

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_Papai e mamãe,_

_Eu sei o quão infantil isto soa afinal vocês já não se encontram mais aqui. Só que eu preciso agir como se vocês realmente fossem abrir esta carta, ler e receber o convite do meu casamento. _

_Sim, mãe, eu dei um jeito na vida, me tornei alguém bom o suficiente para outro alguém. E, sim, pai, eu estou sentindo aquilo que você sempre me contou sentir pela mamãe. _

_Talvez vocês fiquem surpresos em saber que a mais nova integrante da família Potter é a Srta. Lily Evans. Sim, nós brigávamos muito. Aprontei e azarei muito ela e seu melhor amigo. Mas não há dúvidas de que ela é a única pessoa que eu poderia ter ao meu lado. Vocês a amariam se a conhecessem._

_Agora, enquanto escrevo lhes contado isso, vejo o quanto eu sempre a amei, o quanto ela sempre esteve em mim e eu não via por ser imaturo demais._

_Desejo tanto que vocês estivessem aqui. Eu precisava de vocês. Sirius não tem tantos bons conselhos para dar, nem tanta sensibilidade para notar que não estou lerdo ou bobo, estou feliz. Felicidade que não pensei que sentiria desde que vocês partiram. _

_Então, é isso. Amo vocês._

_James Potter_

N/A: fic escrita para o Twist and Shout da sessão JL do fórum 6V. Foi baseada na música Always in my mind do Elvis Presley.


End file.
